Telekinesis
Telekinesis ''' is a psionic power that enables one to influence things using only their mind. We can use telekinesis to move objects, but we can also use it to manipulate time, the elements, space, and energy. It is also possible to fly by lifting yourself up with Telekinesis. Telekinesis can be used to distort material items, and has been cited as the power used to manipulate random number generators. Telekinesis is a versatile and powerful ability. There are two levels of it: Micro and Macro Telekinesis. Micro Telekinesis is used to move small objects, influence random number generators, chances, and events. And Macro Telekinesis is shutting/open doors, windows, levitation, Movement of heavy and huge objects, and so on. Tactile Telekinesis is a Strong power of TK With this, one uses Telekinesis for: superhuman strength, speed, invulnerability, or flight. You achieve this by using your Telekinesis to lift yourself in the air and move yourself to fly. For superhuman speed it is the same thing except you will be on the ground. As for strength and invulnerability, strength will require you make it seem like you are lifting something but you are actually using your Telekinetic power to move the object. For invulnerability if something is coming towards you then you can stop it with your Telekinesis. The term Telekinesis originated in 1890 with Alexander N. Aksakof, a Russian researcher who specialized in psychic phenomena. Telekinesis is also referred to as '''Psychokinesis, which originated in 1914 with the book, On The Cosmic Relations, by Henry Holt, an American author. J. B. Rhine, the American parapsychologist, was a friend of Holt's, and began using the term in 1934. The term Telekinesis was first used as a means to explain the movement of objects by ghosts, spirits, and the like. Later, when it was theorized that living humans might actually be exerting the influence instead of deceased individuals, the term Psychokinesis came into use. Psychokinesis differs from the original Telekinesis in that Telekinesis usually stipulated a spiritual setting or event, like the channeling of the dead, whereas Psychokinesis could occur anywhere. Recently, Telekinesis has again been established as one specific area of Psychokinesis, and is used to cover only instances of moving stationary objects, as opposed to influencing time or causing spacial distortions. This was included as part of the Teleportation Physics Study done by the U.S. Air Force Research Laboratory in 2004. For the most part, some would consider both Telekinesis and Psychokinesis interchangeable, but this recent development would mean that Psychokinesis can be used as the more all-encompassing term, whereas Telekinesis relates only to its pop culture usage (i.e., moving objects through no physical means). Telekinesis is the power to move objects with our mind, like, a piece of paper. As we get stronger and better at it, we might be able to move heavier things. Telekinesis takes great focus and it would help to meditate and practice frequently though it is not required. A theory on Telekinesis is that energy flows where our attention goes and our attention goes where our focus goes. one fact is, we all are made of the same energy, so we must simply connect with whatever we are trying to move. Another is the Chaos Theory. No matter how small our focus is, it does effect the thing somehow, and greater focus equals to greater effect. These are only a few theories. However, no one truly knows how Telekinesis works, just how we find comfort is the process. Telekinesis is the power shown in the movie 'Chronicle'. It is a neutral power. I recommend to go to the light side and do good things for in the world, even for the galaxy, and for peace. If you use it for wrong, you will fall to the dark side. Practice concentration everyday, clear your mind. Telekinesis is real, and everyone is born with it, but the power is inactive. Relax your mind and body as well. I have done Telekinesis a year ago, I flipped a paper in a notebook, pulled a pen a little bit, and I almost levitated a pen while I was down stairs so it is very real. Don't let anyone one tell you the difference, and may the Force be with you, remember to use it for peace and for a better world. Understanding *To do Telekinesis, you must be relaxed. A few ways of doing this is meditating for 5 - 30 minutes everyday to clear your mind. You don't have to, but it will help a lot to strengthen your concentration. *You must convince your subconscious mind that this is real. To do that, you will need to be in the theta brainwave state that controls the subconscious mind and tell it, "I know how to perform Telekinesis," either mentally or through positive affirmations to yourself. *Improve your concentration everyday. Try to do it for 5 -15 mins to improve your Telekinetic powers. *Connect with the object: which means visualize the object like an extra arm, or try to blend the energy of your mind with the object and move it. Don't think about it, just move it. *Practice everyday until you can actually do it as second nature. It won't be easy, but it will get better with more training. *Telekinesis is not something you can learn in a day or over night, it requires everyday practice for 15 -30 mins. The more you practice it,the stronger it becomes. Good Luck! Training Exercise 1: The Psi-wheel Required materials: * A four inch by four inch or something around there square piece of paper or tinfoil. * A pin or sewing needle. * An eraser that can be stood up so it doesn't roll. How to do Now, we have to stab the pin into the eraser, so one point is facing up. Next, we have to fold the paper or tinfoil in half vertically toward us, top down, then unfold. Then we have to fold again but this time horizontally. Unfold, now our paper or tinfoil will look like it is divided into 4 parts. We have to flip the paper over then diagonally fold in half, making a triangle. As for next repeat for the other side. Now our paper or tinfoil will look like it is divided into 8 parts. It will look like sort of a star or shuriken. Now we have to balance the paper on the top of pin, so it will spin. Next, we have to clear our mind and focus our attention on the paper. We have to try to morph our energy with the cells in it. We have to let it connect with us. Then once we have a feeling we are it and it is us, we have to try to move it like moving an arm. Note: Put a clear glass over the psiwheel so that no air or wind can move the psiwheel. Then visualize the energy of your mind flowing down to the psiwheel in a cellular level, making it spin right or left. ---- Exercise 2: The Cork Required materials: * Cork or something else that floats. * A Bowl of water. How to do This is basically the same as the exercise above, but simply with other materials. Focus on getting the cork moving across the bowl. Note: This is NOT the same as Hydrokinesis. In Hydrokinesis, you must make the water move, and the cork is there to determine the direction of the water movement. ---- Exercise 3 Required materials: * One string. * One ring with no gemstone or a key. How to do It should work like a pendulum. It is the same thing as the other ones, we have to try to push it back and forth and move it around with Telekinesis. (These exercises are from telekinesis training.com which i give credit to) Pen roll: Find a pen that can be easy to move. Set the pen on the table, sit up straight and make sure you don't bump into the table. Take a few moments to relax your breathing and your mind. Use the energy of your mind to move the pen across the table. Try all the ways of connecting with the object: energy vs thought waves. basically, think of your the energy of your mind flowing like waves from your brain to the pen and visualize the pen rolling across the table. Paper push: Find a piece of paper of 4 inches of corner and mentally push against the corners. In your minds eye, look at the paper from a cellular level. See your minds energy connecting with the cells of the paper and pushing it. Floating toothpick: Get a bowl of water and set the toothpick on the water. Let the water settle down and make sure you don"t bump the table or blow the toothpick. When everything is settled, use your minds energy to push it across the water to the other side of the bowl. Feather in a jar: L'ok for a clear jar and a feather. put the feather in the jar so that no wind can make it move. Use Telekinesis to levitate the feather. Let your energy connect with the cells (cellular level) of the feather. Feel the individual strings within the feather. In your minds eye, let the energy of your mind pick up one strings of the feather at a time until the feather begins to float. If this does not work, try visualizing your minds energy as a wind. Let yourself feel the wind as it leaves from your third eye your body through your third eye. All the wind blowing through the jar and lift the feather in to the air. Once you got that, use your mind to make it move where ever you want it to at your will (command). '''Candle flame bending:'You need to find a candle that is safe and steady in front of you. Light the candle and set it in front of you. I prefer that the flame is slightly above your vision and some distances away from your breathing from moving the flame. Make sure all ac units, fans, windows, and everything else that causes drafts to turn them off for a sure accomplishment. Let the candle sit and burn for some moments to see if their are any drafts left. You want to have a solid bend, not an flicker. Use Telekinesis and see your energy interacting with the flame of the candle on a cellular level. When the two energies are meshed, let your minds energy bend the flame. Videos . Notes 1. As said before we should do Telekinesis in the way that is most comfortable. Successful Telekinesis never comes out from discomfort. 2. Notice that to fully learn this kinesis may take 2 to 3 months '''depending on the person. 3. Or you can just visualize the object moving slightly in your mind. Powerful Subliminal video for Telekinesis Training Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis Category:Neutral abilities Category:Energy powers Category:Kinetic Abilities Category:Psionics